Silvaze: Arabian Nights
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver the young street thief that steals food and supplies to survive in the city called Agrabah. Blaze the princess of Agrabah that lives in the palace is sick and tired of being forced to marry a suitor that she doesn't like or love. Everything changes when Silver finds a magic lamp and grants a wish to become a prince to win Blaze's affection.
1. Hedgehog Thief

**I was gonna have this story as Shadow and Nebula couple but I decide to put it as a Silvaze story. Again, I don't want to put it in the crossover category. It may look like a crossover but its not. Its a parody story.**

 **My dad and I watched the old Disney movie Aladdin last week. Yup, brings back memories of the time when me and my big sister were young we always watched that movie together. Now that I'm older, my dad still likes that movie a lot. It never gets old on him.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Snow belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the open area of the desert, a rider was riding on his camel heading his way to the famous place called Agrabah.

It was a black and red hedgehog on a camel and he jumped off it.

"I'm Shadow by the way and I got stuff to sell. Like this coffeemaker, it holds, it broke" he said and held out various stuffs to sell, including a broken vase.

"Ha, I've never seen this intact, listen…. PFFFFFF!" He blew a raspberry at it.

"Still good. But wait don't go, I can see that you are after something rare, like this" he held out a lamp.

"Do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young hedgehog's life; a young hedgehog who likes this lamp was more than what he seemed: a diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night, where a dark hedgehog waits... with a dark purpose" Shadow started to tell the story.

 **xxx**

In a cold night of the sands of the desert, a dark hedgehog was near his horse waiting for the thief to arrive but was taking too long.

"You are late" he said to the thief.

"For the last thousands of apologies, impatient hedgehog" the green hedgehog said.

"Hmph. Well, do you have it?" the dark hedgehog asked.

"Well of course, I have it" he held out a half of a golden bug. The dark hedgehog was about to take it but the thief held it back.

"Ah, ah, ah. The treasure. WHOA!" he got the half taken away by the dark hedgehog's green parrot.

"You can always trust me" the hedgehog said and takes out his half, "Now here are two pieces" he said.

"Two pieces! ARRRR!" the parrot shouted. The dark hedgehog puts them together and the bug comes alive and flies away.

"Quickly! Follow the trail!" he tells his horse to chase it before it gets away.

"Faster!" he saw the bug split into two again and dives into a pile of sand to create a head of the tiger god with the two half pieces as the eyes, frightening the horses of theirs. The tiger god opens his glowing mouth.

"Finally, after all these years, the Cave of Wonders" the dark hedgehog said.

"Arrrr! Cave of Wonders!" the green parrot said.

"By Allah" the thief said.

The dark hedgehog grabs him roughly, "Now, bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is mine!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going in. No need to get excited" the green hedgehog said, fixing his collar. He chuckled evilly and walks up to the entrance of the mouth.

"Arrr the Lamp, Arr the lamp! Sheesh what else could be wrong" the parrot suddenly talks normally, but the dark hedgehog hushed him.

The green hedgehog saw the stairs form in the Cave's mouth and is about to go down when it blows on him.

"Who disturbs my slumber?!" the Tiger God spoke.

"It is I, Scourge. An ordinary thief" Scourge said.

"Know this, only one can pass in here. The Diamond in the Rough" the Tiger God said. Scourge turned with a worried look at his master.

"What are you waiting for, get in" the dark hedgehog said to him and Scourge gets in to the mouth again, placing one step on the stair. Nothing seems to happen much to his grief, until the Tiger God roars and closes his mouth, killing the green hedgehog.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHH!"

The head of the Tiger God morphs back into a pile of sand and the two half pieces of the golden bug tumbles down.

"Seek out the Diamond…in the…..Rough….." the Tiger God's voice echoed before his voice gets quieter.

The green parrot poked his head out of the pile sand and coughed out the sand from his mouth, "Grrr! This is just brilliant! We are never gonna get that stupid lamp!" he flies and grabs the two pieces with his feet, "This is just ridiculous!" he grumbled and flies up to his master to give him the two pieces of the golden bug.

"Patience, Jet. Patience. Scourge was not obviously less than worthy" the dark hedgehog said.

"Oh, that's a big surprise. That's an incred-…I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-…" he got his beak pinched shut by him.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough" the dark hedgehog said.

* * *

The next day in Agrabah, a young teenage silver-white hedgehog wearing a blue teal vest and black Arabian pants was running away from the guards. He was on the roof but stops to the edge, nowhere to get away.

"Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" the main one said.

"Hey, I'm a hedgehog! Not a rat!" the hedgehog boy said.

He turned and held the bread, "All this for a loaf of bread?" he said before jumping down on the laundry hanging between the buildings, almost crashing at a window before the owner closed it.

He slams into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread when...

"There he is!" one of the guards screamed.

"You won't get away that easy!"

"You think that's easy?" he asks them.

Two adult women giggling at this and Silver saw the other guards coming this way from the door.

Silver took a sheet to disguise himself, "Morning, ladies" he said.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Silver?" one of the women said.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-…" he got caught by Razoul.

"Gotcha!"

"I'm in trouble" Silver gulps nervously.

"This time I-..." Razoul got his hat pulled down by a white cat.

"Perfect timing, Snow" Silver smiled and Snow jumps onto him, "Come on, let's get outta here!"

"Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline dudes!" Silver taunts a guard and dodges his sword. Snow used her claws to cut off the guards' pants.

"Hahahaha! Nice one, Snow!" Silver laughed and ran off with Snow.

But the guard takes a fish for pants and follows.

He then dodges another guard and stands on top of the barrels, "These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!" Silver said and kicks down the barrel at the guards.

"Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!" They threw stuff at him.

"Come on gentlemen. Just a little snack-…WHOA!" Silver said and dodges their swords.

"Give it back!" the guards began shaking the tower he was standing on.

Silver was able to hang on and jumps onto the other building, climbing onto the window.

Silver noticed he has come into a house with belly dancers and an obese lady.

"Oh, it's sad Silver's hit the bottom. He's become a one-man rise in crime" One of them said and wraps him in a clothing and swings him to the fat one. Snow was lapping milk rapidly.

"I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!" the fat one almost whacks him with a broom.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the time!" Silver said before jumping out with Snow.

Later Silver was hiding behind a strong crocodile and sneaks away when they made a mistake. Snow and Silver ran through many sheep and the guards pushed the sheep aside.

"Too slow, boys!" Silver taunts and ran away. But he then forgot that Snow was trying out some jewel.

"Stop the thief!" the shopkeeper grabs the jewels and Snow ran away to Silver. He was surrounding by the guards but managed to overwhelm them by sneaking quickly.

"Uh oh" Silver was surrounded but an obese woman opened the door that Silver was standing next to.

"I think he's rather cute!" she said and held Silver. But Silver got out of her grip and jumps from the ring, "Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat otherwise we'd get along"

"WRONG!" they tried to catch him but missed.

"Huh?" they actually attacked each other, "Where did he go?"

Silver and Snow were hiding in barrels briefly but threw them off and ran across a flaming pit followed by the guards who hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the rocks.

"AH! OW! OW! OW!"

Silver and Snow passed a sword swallower but Snow ran back and pulled the sword out with her tail.

"That kitty got a sword!" the guards gasp in fright.

"Idiots! We all got swords!" the guard leader pulled out his sword.

Snow sets the sword down gently with her tail, then runs. Silver and Snow are once again surrounded, with the guards coming from left and right. He jumps up and climbs the rope trick being done on the street, as the guards all bumped into each other.

Silver and Snow are now heading up the spiral stairs of the tower.

"Alright Snow we are..."

"Vandal!" the guards found him.

"Oh, great" Silver growled under his breath that there's more guards again.

"Street rat!" the guards shouted.

"For the last time! I'm a hedgehog!" Silver said.

Snow ran up to the stairs first but got blocked by the guards again. Silver managed to run fast in a quick flash and grabbed Snow from almost getting her head chopped off by the guards. He runs into the room and grabs a rug.

"All I gotta do is jump!" he said and jumps out from the window with Snow while the guards falls in a pile of "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer.


	2. Princess of Agrabah

**07/30/15**

 **3 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver used the rug like a parachute and lands safely on the ground. He high-fives his cat Snow for succeeding in getting away from the guards.

"And now, esteemed effendi! We feast! All right!" Silver said and split the bread in two.

He is about to take a bite when he saw two children looking for food, one was a rabbit girl and the other was a fox boy with two tails. Silver looked at Snow who took a large bite of her bread.

Silver sighs and gets up to walk to the homeless children, not wanting to see them starve to death.

"Here, take it" Silver said and the children giggles in joy. Snow tried to swallow her piece of bread but felt guilty; she gave her own bread to the kids too. They petted her for being a good kitty. Snow then noticed that Silver is walking into peers over the shoulders of people to see a prince.

"On his way to the palace, I suppose" a Bystander said.

"Another suitor to the princess" the second Bystander said.

All of a sudden, the rabbit girl and the fox boy ran through the bystanders. But the fox accidently ran in front of the horse and startled it.

"Out of my way you filthy brats!" the Prince was about to strike the fox boy with his whip, but Silver steps in and catches it.

"Hey! If I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Silver said and threw back the whip.

"Ohh-…I teach you some manners" the Prince pushes him into a mud-puddle. The crowd laughs at him. Silver didn't mind that but Snow hated the mud so much. She shakes the mud off her fur.

"Look at that, Snow. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!" Silver said sarcastically.

That made the horse stop, the prince looked over his shoulder and a glare on his face, "Hmph! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat"

Silver glared back as the Prince got in to the Palace. He gets up and ran towards the Prince.

"And the fleas will only mourn you" the prince finished and the door closed behind him before Silver could tackle him. He looked up that the door was very tall and big.

"I'm not worthless! And I don't have fleas!" Silver snarled and punched the door in anger. Snow walks up to Silver and nuzzled his leg to comfort him.

Silver sighs in sadness, "Come on, Snow. Let's go home"

As they head back home, Silver sang a bit.

 _Riffraff, street rat._

 _I don't buy that._

 _If only they'd look closer_

 _Would they see a poor boy? No siree._

 _They'd find out, there's so much more to me_

He let Snow sleep on a pillow with a blanket over her.

"Someday, Snow. Things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all" Silver said, looking at the Palace.

* * *

That morning in the palace, the Prince storms in missing the parts of his rear end on his pants, exposing his undies.

"I've never been so insulted!" he shouted.

"You are not leaving so soon are you?" the sultan, a short, blue cat with golden eyes said.

"Good luck marrying her off! I'm leaving!" the Prince yelled and walks off in anger.

"Ohhhhh Blaze! Blaze!" the sultan shouted. She was sitting at the fountain with her pet tiger has the piece of the prince's pants in his mouth.

"Confound it, Asim! So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!" the Sultan asked Blaze.

"Oh, father. Asim was just playing with him, weren't you Asim" Blaze said, petting her tiger and took the piece of cloth away.

"You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you? Heheheh, ahem" Blaze giggled but then looked up at her angry father.

"Blaze, you got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes" the sultan said but that made Blaze upset as she gets up and walks to the cage filled with birds.

"The law says you..."

"Must marrry a Prince" Blaze looked away, finishing her father sentence.

"By your next birthday!" the Sultan said.

"The law is wrong" Blaze shook her head in annoyance and opened the small gate door to grab one bird to help her calm down from all the stress she's having.

"You only got three more days" the sultan said.

"Father, you know I hate being forced into this. If only I could find the right prince to marry that has the heart of love and kindness" Blaze said, petting the bird.

"Blaze, it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever. And I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for" the sultan said, putting the bird back in the cage after Blaze handed him over it.

"Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends" Blaze said. Asim looks up growling.

"Except you, Asim" Blaze corrected. Asim goes back to sleep smiling.

"I never been outside the palace walls" Blaze sighs and looks down at the water fountain to see the fishes.

"But Blaze you are a princess" the Sultan said.

"Maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" Blaze splashed the water in anger.

"Ohhhhh!" the Sultan shook his head and goes away. Blaze goes up to the cage to release the doves out from the cage.

 **xxx**

"Our god Allah forbid you to have any daughters" the Sultan said while going in to a model of the town.

"I don't get it where she got this from. Her mother was pricky as she" He sighs until a figure appeared, "Oh Mephiles, my advisor"

"My life is to serve you my lord" Mephiles said and bows respectably to the Sultan.

"It's about the suitor business. Blaze refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wits end" the Sultan said.

"Arrrr! Wits end" Jet squawks.

"Oh, have a cracker" the Sultan shoves a cracker in Jet's mouth.

"Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals" Mephiles said. Jet glared at him with his mouth full.

"Now then. Perhaps I could divine a solution for this throny problem"

"Anything I can help you with?" the sultan asked.

Mephiles looked at the mystic blue diamond ring on the Sultan's finger, "I would require a mystic blue diamond" he said, about to take the ring.

"My ring? But it has been with the family for decades" the Sultan held it back.

"It's necessary to find a princess a suitor. Don't worry" Mephiles held his snake staff in front of the Sultan, it got swirls in the eyes.

"Everything will be fine" Mephiles said to him.

"Everything will be fine" the Sultan repeated, hypnotized.

"The diamond" Mephiles said.

"Here, Mephiles" he held out the ring for him, "Whatever you need will be fine"

"You are most gracious my liege. Now run along and play with your toys" Mephiles said and pushes the Sultan to the model town.

"That would be pretty good" the Sultan said.

Once they're away from the Sultan, Mephiles' grin turns to an angry frown.

Jet spits out the cracker, "BLEAH! I can't take this anymore! lf l gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers..." Jet complained.

Mephiles pulls down the rope object that opens a secret passage, and he still hears his parrot complaining in greedy, "Calm yourself, Jet"

"Soon l will be sultan, not that addle-pated twit" Mephiles said while going up the stairs.

"And then l stuff the crackers down his throat" Jet grinned, "Haha!"

 **xxx**

That night, Blaze was wearing a disguise to hide her princess outfit so that she can escape from the palace and move on with her life. She quietly walks to the tree that leads to the wall for her to climb over.

But then her tiger Asim pulled her cloak, begging her not to leave the palace.

"I'm sorry Asim. But l can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you" she got down and hugs him before leaving the palace.

Asim helps her up to climb higher on the tree.

Blaze looked down at her one last time before going down on the other side.

Asim lies down in sadness to see that Blaze is no longer here anymore.


	3. Market Place

**07/30/15**

 **6 Reviews, 7 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **Very well, I have changed the tiger's name Allah to Asim. I don't know much about Muslim because I live in America.**

 **And don't forget to leave reviews about the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at the market place, Silver and Snow are on top of the awning. They are looking for food to steal since they're hungry and they don't have money to buy one. So they'll have to steal one in order to survive.

"Okay, Snow. Go!" Silver tells the non-mobian white cat to do her thing.

"Meow" Snow gave him thumbs up with her paw and uses her tail to hang onto the awning.

"Try this. Your taste buds will dance and sing" the seller said and saw Snow snatching a melon.

"Get your paws off that!" the seller said to the cat but Snow blows raspberry as a taunt.

"Why, you... Get away from here, you cursed, filthy cat!" the seller walks up to Snow to take the melon. But Silver snatched another melon when the seller wasn't looking. The seller managed to snatch the melon and puts it back to where it belongs but noticed the other melon is missing. Snow smirks and goes back up.

"Nice going, Snow. Breakfast is served" Silver high-fives with Snow, breaking the melon to have their breakfast.

On the streets of the market place, Blaze walked past several sellers.

"Pretty lady, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass or silver"

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

"Would the lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady" Different sellers offers her many things to sell, she is charmed by the action, but is startled by a fish thrust into her face.

"Fresh Fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" the fish-seller said.

"Oh, I don't think so" Blaze backs off but accidently bumps into a fire eater. It caused the fire eater to swallow the flames and hiccups on purpose.

"Oh, excuse me" Blaze said politely.

He gulps and then belches fire from his mouth much to her disgust. Silver notices her and a strange look comes on his face.

"Uh, I'm really sorry" Blaze said to the fire-eater.

"Wow" Silver said in amazement by seeing her, watching her putting the hood back up on her head and continues to walk.

Snow noticed this and climbs up on Silver's head, using her tail to swing back and forth in front of his face, "Meow?"

But Silver was in a dreamy trance and doesn't notice Snow's tail in front of his face.

Blaze walks in the market place and stops when she sees a poor human boy trying to reach for the apples.

"Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go" she gave an apple to him.

But the proprietor came out, "You'd better be able to pay for that"

"Pay?" Blaze asked but got pulled.

"No one steals from my cart!" he said angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money" Blaze tried to be reasonable. But he didn't buy it, "THEIF!" he roughly turns her around angrily.

"Please! If you let me go I can get some from the sultan!" Blaze said.

But he pinned her arm down, "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" he pulled out his sword to cut her arm off.

"No! No, please!" Blaze begged. As the sword is about to chop her arm off, it is stopped by Silver.

"Thank you kind sir" he snatched the sword and hands it to Blaze, "I'm so glad you found her" he said to the proprietor and shakes hands with him.

"I've been looking all over for you" Silver said to her.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Just play along" Silver whispered.

"Do you know this girl?" the Proprietor asked him.

"Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy" Silver pretends to be her brother, swirling his finger. Blaze is shocked.

"She said she knows the Sultan!" the Proprietor grabs him by the vest.

"Hehe, she thinks the cat is the sultan" Silver chuckled, looking down at his cat Snow trying to grab money from the customer's bag.

"Huh? Meow! Meow!" Snow backs away from the money bag.

Blaze played along, bowing before Snow, "Oh, wise Sultan. How may I serve you?" she said.

"Meow, meow, meow" Snow pats her head with her paw.

Silver grabbed the apple with his foot and puts it in his hand, "Tragic, isn't it?" he tosses the apple to the proprietor, "But no harm done"

He walks over to Blaze, "Now come along sis. Time to go see the doctor" he and she walks over to a camel.

"Oh, hello doctor" Blaze said, acting along.

"No, no, no. Not that one. Come on, Sultan" Silver said to Snow. She bows down but all the stuff she stolen comes out from her vest.

"Huh? Come back here you little thieves!" The proprietor yelled as Silver, Blaze and Snow ran away.

* * *

At Mephiles' secret lair, Jet was running on the machine cog to control the energy power like a generator while holding onto the bar for support so that he won't fall off.

"With all due respect, your rottenness! Could we just wait for a real storm?!" Jet asked, getting tired.

The electrical energy was surging into the giant glass ball, creating a red shroud of cloud.

"Save your breath, Jet. Faster!" Mephiles placed the Diamond ring on the contraption.

"Yes, O'migthy evil one!" Jet ran faster. The power energy zaps on the contraption. The sand began to swirl faster with an lighting bolt.

"Ah, sands of time-….reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave" Mephiles said as the hourglass sand becomes the Tiger-God cave and then it falls to the bottom part of the hourglass for the answer to Mephiles. The sands swirls into an image of Silver climbing up on the ladder and helping Blaze up.

"Yes, yes! There he is. My diamond in the rough!" Mephiles said sinisterly.

"That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for-…..WHOAA! OW! OW! OW!" Jet loses his footing and gets sucked into the machine of the gears on purpose.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace" Mephiles said and Jet was thrown into the wall, "Shall we?" he grinned at the injured green parrot.

"Swell" Jet coughs and falls to the floor while Mephiles laughs evilly.

* * *

Now with Silver; he climbed up on the roof and helps Blaze up.

"We're almost there" he said to her.

Blaze climbs up to the roof but falls into his arms and felt Silver's strong grip, she looked up at him and blushed, stepping aside.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man" Blaze said.

"Uh, forget it. So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" Silver asked her and grabs a pole stick to use it as a pole vaulting move to jump to the other edge of the roof.

"Is it that obvious?" Blaze asked.

"Well, you do kinda stand up" Silver looks at her, still in love. She returns the look. But realized what he is doing and snaps out of it.

"I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Agrabah can be" Silver said and placed a plank to let her walk over but she already jumps over.

"Huh?" Silver was surprised by this.

"I'm a fast learner" she chuckled and tosses the pole over to him.

Silver shrugs and puts the pole aside, "Come on, this way" he leads her to his home.

"Is this where you live?" Blaze asked.

"Yup, just me and Snow. Come and go as we please" Silver said.

"Fabulous" Blaze said and sat down.

"Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" Silver showed the view of the Palace.

"Oh, it's wonderful" Blaze said with a frown and looks away.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." Silver said.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress" Blaze said with an annoyed voice.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards" Silver continued. Snatching the apple that Snow was about to eat.

"You're not free to make your own choices" Blaze said.

"Sometimes you feel so-.." Silver replied.

"You're just so..." Blaze said.

"Trapped" they said in unison.

They both blushed and looked at each other. But Silver shook it out and takes another apple from Snow and gives it to Blaze.

"So where are you from?" Silver asked.

"What does it matter, I ran away and I'm never going back" Blaze looked away.

Silver ate an apple and hands it to Snow, "Really? How come?"

"Meow….." Snow was disgusted and tossed the eaten apple aside and sneaks up to Blaze that is holding a fresh apple.

"My father's forcing me to get married" Blaze sighs. Snow tried to get the apple from her but Silver sees her.

"Snow!"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Snow jumped on them and hissed at Silver, going back to the edge of the old roof interior.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Snow says that-..uh-….that's not fair" Silver lied.

Snow made a confused expression, "Meow?"

"Oh, did she?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, of course" Silver said.

"Does Snow have anything else to say?" Blaze asked.

"Well, uh, she wishes there was something she could do to help" Silver lied. Snow rolled her eyes and looks away from them.

"Well tell her that's very sweet" Blaze smiled. They lean in as if they are about to kiss but that moment was interrupted when the guards found them.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"They're after me! They're after you?" Silver said in unison to each other.

"My father must have sent them-…" Blaze said worriedly.

"Do you trust me?" Silver asked her.

"What?" Blaze was confused.

"Do you trust me?" Silver reaches out his hand.

"Yes" she takes it and Silver gets to the window.

"Then jump!" They and Snow jumped out of the room.

"WHOOAAAA!" they fell and lands on the awning to slow down their fall before hitting the bottom.

They are about to run when they got blocked by Razoul.

"We just keep running into each other. Don't we, street rat?" Razoul said and got his hat pulled down by Snow again. But more guards are there and blocked the exit. One guard takes Snow and shoves her into a vase.

Three other guards grab Silver, "It's the dungeon for you boy"

"Let go of him!" Blaze tried to save Silver.

"Look what we have here, a street mouse!" Razoul laughed and throws Blaze off, not knowing it's her.

Blaze got up and unfolds her hood, "Unhand him! By order of the princess" she said.

"What? Princess Blaze" Razoul and the guards bow, even forcing Silver to bow.

"The Princess?" Silver was surprised.

"Meow-cess?" Snow peeks her head out of the vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" Razoul asked Blaze.

"That's not your concern. Do as I command. Release him!" Blaze demanded him.

"Well, I would princess but my orders come from Mephiles. You'll have to take it up with him" Razoul said. The guards drag Silver away.

Blaze glared at Razoul, "Believe me, I will"

* * *

 **Yup, that funny part of Iago getting injured from the machine gears always makes me laugh. That never gets old!**


	4. Cave of Wonders

**07/31/15**

 **9 Reviews, 8 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mephiles sneaks out from the secret door and is about to close it when Blaze came in.

"Mephiles"

"Oh, the princess" Mephiles said and closes the door, only for Jet to be stuck.

"Mephiles, I'm stuck!" Jet groaned.

"How may I be of service to you?" Mephiles asked, hiding the door.

"The guards just took a hedgehog boy from the market, on your orders" Blaze said.

"Your father charged me on keeping peace in Agrabah. The boy was a criminal" Mephiles said.

"What was his crime?" Blaze asked.

"Can't breathe, Mephiles!" Jet gasped for air, grabbing Mephiles' cape.

"Why? Kidnapping the princess of course" Mephiles smirked.

"If you could just-….OW! That hurts!" Jet got kicked back by Mephiles and he shuts the door.

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Blaze said angrily.

"Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting. Had I but known" Mephiles walks away as if he was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked him.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out" Mephiles said.

"What sentence?" Blaze asked.

"Death by beheading" Mephiles said.

"No!" Blaze said down in shock.

"I am exceedingly sorry, princess" Mephiles said and touched her shoulders but she slaps his hands away.

"How could you?" Blaze said as she runs from the room crying.

Jet struggling to push the sliding door aside, "Agh!" he managed to get out before the doors could squish him. He coughed for air and flies onto Mephiles' shoulder, "So how did it go?" he asked.

"I think she took it rather well" He said as they both sinisterly smile.

 **xxx**

Blaze was sobbing at the fountain when Asim came to her to give her some comfort. He nuzzled her arm to see why she's crying.

"It's all my fault, Asim. I didn't even know his name" Blaze said very sad, petting him. Asim hugs her back and lets her sob on his fur.

* * *

That night in the dungeon, rats squeaking everywhere on the planks of the ceiling which didn't bother the other prisoners. The moonlight shines right down on Silver that is trying to budge out from the shackles on his arms near the wall.

"She was the princess. I can't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her" Silver said to himself. Then he heard a familiar meowing. He looked up to see it was his non-mobian white cat.

"Meow!" It was Snow.

"Snow. Down here!" Silver called her out to get down from the bar window. Lucky for her being a cat she's very acrobatic to find ways to get down. She made it to the bottom and climbs on Silver's knee.

"Hey, c'mon-help me outta these" Silver said to her but she got off him and does an imitation of Blaze by holding the clothing around her neck and made her eyes big.

"Meow, meow, me-wooow. MEOW!" she felt angry and Silver knew what she's trying to say.

"Hey, she was in trouble. Ah, she was worth it" Silver sighs.

Snow jumped up on his shoulder to free him by using her extended claw to get the shackle lock-pad unlocked, "Meow, meow, meow" she meowed as in 'yeah, 'yeah, yeah.'

"Don't worry, Snow. I'll never see her again. I'm a street hedgehog, remember. And there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it" Silver said while Snow unlocked the cuffs. He rubbed his wrists.

"I'm a-...I'm a fool"

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy" a strange old man said sitting near the wall in darkness.

"Meow!" Snow climbs up on Silver's head, hiding in his forelocks.

"Who are you?" Silver asked curiously.

"The lonely prisoner like yourself" the old man using his cane-like stick to walk up to Silver, "But together. Perhaps we can be more" he said.

"Hmm…..I'm listening" Silver's ears perk up.

"There is a cave, boy. A Cave of Wonders" the old man held out glowing red rubies as an example to what he's talking about, "Filled with treasures beyond your wild dreams"

Silver looked at it and it sure was precious. Snow peaks out to see and it made her go excited by looking at it, "Me-wow…."

"Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager" the old man takes the jewels away. Silver does not suspect that the old man is actually Mephiles in disguise.

"Mephiles, can you hurry up? I'm dying in here" Jet gasps for breath quietly. Before hiding again.

"But the law says that only a princ-…." Silver was cut off when the old man gets closer to his face.

"Haven't you heard of the golden runs? Whoever has the gold makes the rules" the old man said, smiling widely showing hideous teeth.

Silver got up with Snow on his shoulders, "So why would you share the treasure with me?" he asked him.

"I need a pair of young legs and a strong back to get in there" the old man said.

"One problem. It's out there and we are in here" Silver said.

"Things aren't always what they seem" the old man opens a secret opening in the wall with his cane stick, "So, do we have a deal?" he asked and held out his hand for a handshake.

Silver looked at Snow to see if she's into this but she shrugs hopelessly.

 **xxx**

Later in the desert was very windy but lucky for Silver he's strong to walk through the gusty wind while holding the reins from the horse that the old man is riding on.

Once they found the pile of sand the old man uses the two half pieces of the golden scarab to awaken the tiger-god again. Now that its awaken he opens his mouth to speak.

"Who disturbs my slumber?!" the Cave of Wonders asked.

Silver was very surprised that it talks but he stays strong, still a little scared of the big head of the tiger god. Snow was hiding between Silver's shoulders in the vest.

"Uhhh….It is I, Silver the Hedgehog" Silver said to the Cave of Wonders.

"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp" the Cave of Wonders opens his mouth to let him in with a staircase forming.

"Remember, boy! First fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward" the old man said.

"Come on, Snow" Silver said as Snow hides in his vest. They walked down the stairs through the cave for 15 minutes until they came to the chamber full of treasures.

"Would ya look at that. Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the sultan" Silver said.

"MEOW!" Snow jumps off him and runs towards the treasure.

"SNOW!"

Snow stopped in mid-air from almost touching the treasure.

"Remember what the tiger head said? Don't touch anything! Now let's go find that lamp" Silver said and walks. Snow growled under her breath and follows Silver.

Right when they walked on the carpet a moment ago, it comes to life from its slumber and looks to see two visitors walking. It follows Snow and when she heard something, the rug laid flat on the ground when she turned her head. For the second time, the rug folds up when she looked again.

"Meow…." Snow shrugs and quickly walks away. She used her paw to grab Silver's ankle, "Meow! Meow!"

"Snow, would you knock it off?" Silver said and keeps walking. Snow growled angrily but still follows him.

The carpet walks quietly and jumps to the other side. It reaches down with a tassel and pulls Snow's tail. When Snow jumps around, the carpet again goes to the other side. This time, Snow lands in a sneak position. The carpet reaches down and plucks Snow's pearl collar from her neck, then puts it on himself like a person wearing a crown on its head. Snow sits thinking for a second, until the carpet waved in front of her, scaring her for real.

"MEEEEEEEEOW!" Snow screeched in panic which scared the Carpet too. She quickly ran to Silver and jumps on him which they tumbled on the floor.

"Snow?! What's the matter with you?" Silver asked but Snow used her paw to make Silver move his face to look at something hiding in the pile of gold.

The carpet showed himself to Silver.

"A flying carpet? Come out, no need to be scared" Silver said to the carpet. The carpet walks forward to the pearl collar and brushes off the dirt to give it to Snow. But Snow was still scared for him.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Snow. He's not gonna bite you" Silver said and hands over the collar. After putting it on, Snow hissed loudly at the carpet in anger and hatred.

The carpet looked hurt and sad that Snow told it to go away. It turns around and walks away in sadness.

"Hey don't go, maybe you can help us" Silver said to him. The carpet turned in excitement and flies up. It wraps Silver around like it is giving him a hug.

"Whoa. You see. We are trying to find this lamp" Silver tells the carpet. It had his hand to the direction forward and flies to the direction.

"I think he knows where it is" Silver said to Snow. They ran after the carpet.


	5. Sonic the Genie

**07/31/15**

 **11 Reviews, 8 Favs, 9 Followers.**

 **I know I'm going a little fast but I can't help it. And don't forget to leave reviews before reading.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

While walking the path of the cave they came to where the lamp is. The carpet showed Silver where the lamp is. It was resting on top of a large cliff with rocks leading to it along with a staircase.

"Wait here" Silver tells the carpet and Snow to wait. Snow huffs that she can't go with him but turned to see a golden monkey idol holding a large ruby, she gets hypnotic over it.

Silver jumps between the stones to get to the stairs which leads to the lamp. He began walking up on it while the carpet notices that Snow is going to the giant ruby and tries to stop her by grabbing her tail.

Silver finally reaches the lamp, "This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to-…" Silver said and saw Snow getting out from the carpet's grip and runs towards the giant ruby.

"SNOW! NO!" Silver screamed at her but it was too late, she touches it with her paws.

Instantly the voice of the Tiger God echoed in the Cave, **"INFIDELS!"**

"Meow…" Snow gulped in fear.

 **"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!"** the Tiger God yelled. The carpet looks down in despair and Silver looks around as the cave began to shake. Snow moved her paws away from the ruby but it melts into lava.

 **"NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAAAAAAAAAY!"** the Tiger God roared out. The light near Silver turns into flames and the ceiling was falling apart. Silver jumps out of the way to head downstairs to get out of here but everything was shaking roughly from the Tiger God's anger.

The stairs turns into a slide and Silver fell on it, sliding down to the bottom, "WHOOAAA!" he was about to fall into the water which has turned into molten lava, the carpet caught him and Silver hangs onto it.

Snow was jumping on the rocks as they exploded in both front and back of her. Silver makes the carpet dive down to save her.

"MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" Snow was screeching in panic as the rocks on her left and right explodes, any second the rock that she's standing on will explode too.

"Gotcha!" he grabbed her right on time when the last rock explodes. Just as they thought they were safe but they were wrong. The Cave of Wonders' anger triggered the lava to create a gigantic tidal wave.

"Carpet! Let's move!" Silver said to the carpet as they flew faster through the tunnel with the lava following in pursuit, they dodged many rocks and one that was coming forward to them. The carpet managed to dodge it. Snow was grabbing onto Silver's face and covered his eyes.

"Snow, this is no time to panic!" Silver pulled her off, but realizes they are heading toward the wall.

"Start panicking! WHOAAAAAA!" they dove down until they came to the treasure chamber and the lava destroys all the treasure. The pile of treasures turns into flame thrower into the air but they dodged it.

Some of the flames seem to turn into hands but they missed them.

Outside the Cave was roaring still as Silver, the carpet and Snow was close to the exit, the staircase has already fallen apart and a boulder knocks Silver and Snow off the carpet. But Silver grabbed the edge and Snow managed to climb up. The carpet hits the bottom with the boulder on it.

"Help me up!" Silver screamed.

"Throw me the lamp!" the old man screamed.

"I can't reach. Give me your hand!" Silver shouted.

"First give me the lamp!" the old man shouted. Silver takes out the lamp and gives it to him. The old man/Mephiles laughed out.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! YEEEES! At last!" he laughed and hides it in his robes. Snow was helping Silver up but Mephiles kicks her off.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked when Mephiles grabbed Silver's arm.

"Giving your reward...your eternal reward!" Mephiles takes out a dagger to stab Silver. But Snow bites his arm, making him scream in pain and released Silver.

Mephiles growled and threw Snow down to join Silver' fall of death.

The carpet managed to get off from the boulder and quickly flies up to save Silver and Snow from falling to the bottom to meet their death.

 **"*ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR*"** the tiger-god melts down in the desert and traps them inside.

"Heehehehe, it's mine! It's all mine!" Mephiles takes off his disguise and reaches for it. But it was not there, "I...Where is it? No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mephiles screamed in despair.

* * *

Back at the Palace, Blaze was in her room with her tiger Asim, feeling broken and depressed. She did not sleep at all from midnight.

"Blaze? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?" the sultan asks her.

"Mephiles...has...done something... terrible" Blaze looks down in sadness.

"There, there, there, my child-…we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything" the Sultan sat next to her to hear it all.

* * *

Now with Silver, he was unconscious and is lying on the carpet. Lucky for Snow she survived. Being a cat that has nine lives but her best friend Silver only has one life and that he's not a cat like her.

She walks up to him and licks his muzzle, "Meow…."

The carpet moved and helped Silver wake up.

"Ow….. my head" Silver looked up that the entrance on the ceiling is blocked, "We are trapped. That two faced son-of-a-jackal!" Silver said, angrily holding his fist in the air. But he calms down, "Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp" Silver sighs.

Snow smirks and holds it out with her tail, "Meow"

"Why, you hairy little thief" Silver grabs the lamp and Snow climbs up to his head, "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here. But it's hard to make out" Silver rubbed the lamp and suddenly firework-like effects came out from the lamp. Snow and the Carpet dodged them as a blue genie comes out in the shape of a mobian hedgehog.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" the Genie hedgehog said and leans to Silver. He then hangs him on a nearby rock.

The genie hedgehog turns his head 360 degrees as he yells and puts it back on, "Does it feel good to get out of there!" he said and uses his tail as a microphone. Snow and the Carpet managed to get Silver down.

"Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?" he asked Silver.

"Uh…..Si-Sil-Silver" Silver utters his name.

"Silver? As in Silver?" He said as a sign of Silver's name appeared then disappeared. He then makes himself look Scottish.

"Sounds like 'Here, boy! C'mon, Silvi!'" he then turns into a blue dog.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought" Silver held his head.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" the genie changes back to his original, "Oh, sorry Cheetah-…hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah!" the genie hedgehog apologizes to Snow for scaring her and shakes hands with the rug.

He then looks at Silver, "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master or am I getting bigger? Look at me from the side-….do I look different to you?" he makes his gut bigger.

"Wait a minute. I'm your master?" Silver asked.

"That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me?" He then turns into a blue Arnold Schwarzenegger, "The ever impressive"

He makes himself trapped in a box, "The long contained!" and then to a ventriloquist. "Often imitated, but never duplicated-…." He throws his doll away, duplicating himself.

"Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, SONIC OF THE LAAAAMP!" he shouted after cloning himself. He then imitates Ed Sullivan, "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Whoa, Wishforfillment?" Silver asked Sonic.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it...THREE! No substitutions, exchanges or refunds" he turns into random things.

"Now I know I'm dreaming" Silver whispers to Snow.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities" Sonic began singing the song, making Silver sit down while he glowed at the ceiling then gets down to normal color.

 _ **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherazadie had a thousand tales**_

 _ **But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve**_

 _ **You got a brand of magic never fails!**_

He makes 40 thieves appear and knocks them all out using Silver's arm by his own. He then turns the area to a boxing ring with Snow waving the carpet at Silver and then the genie turns to a rocket with ammo and then to a smaller himself.

 _ **You got some power in your corner now**_

 _ **Some heavy ammunition in your camp**_

 _ **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**_

 _ **See all you gotta do is rub that lamp**_

 _ **And I'll say...**_

He puffs out in gigantic form with his arms crossed.

 _ **Mister Silver Sir, what will your pleasure be?**_

 _ **Let me take your orders.**_

 _ **Jot it down.**_

 _ **You never had a friend like me HA HA HA!**_

He turns into a waiter and creates a chair for Silver and his pals.

 _ **Life is your restaurant**_

 _ **And I'm your maitre' d!**_

 _ **Whisper what you want you never had a friend like me**_

He turns into a chicken and then to normal with a giant ear. Then into several Sonics who cut his hair, nails and shaving. Then creates a throne for Silver with Snow and the carpet waving.

 _ **Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**_

 _ **You're the boss, the king, the shah!**_

 _ **Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**_

 _ **How about a little more Baklavaaaaaaa?**_

He takes Silver's hat to make baklava. Then Silver stands on column A and falls to B. Sonic saves him by a pillow.

 _ **Try some of column 'A'**_

 _ **Try all of column 'B'**_

 _ **I'm in the mood to help you dude**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me**_

He comes out of himself with a white costume and hat.

His own hands appeared beside him. He shared a dance with them until he shrinks and appears back juggling his own head with Silver who also did too. He then takes Silver's hat to make himself a rabbit after spinning around to then becoming a dragon. He spews fire and creates seductive hedgehog belly dancers. Then dances and tears himself in two. The belly dancers disappears.

 _ **Can your friends do this?**_

 _ **Do your friends do that?**_

 _ **Do your friends pull this out their little hat**_

 _ **Can your friends go poof!**_

 _ **Well looky here**_

 _ **Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip**_

 _ **And then make the sucker disappear?**_

He then appears smaller in front of Silver dropping his jaw and bugged his eyes. He then uses Silvers hands like a diving board and jumps into the water. He then becomes a giant wish-list and folds Silver in it but un-folds him out. Then he pulls out a long list and Sonic rubs his own rear with it and whips it.

 _ **So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**_

 _ **I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**_

 _ **You got me bona fide, certified**_

 _ **You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs!**_

 _ **I got a powerful urge to help you out**_

 _ **So what you wish I really want to know**_

 _ **You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt**_

 _ **So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**_

The hedgehog belly dancers were behind Silver making it look like he has 8 arms with several men bowing for him. The belly dancers came out and Silver was about to kiss one when it turned into Sonic, who then creates elephants, camels, treasures, ships, sword men and even a picture of the palace.

 _ **Mister Silver, sir, have a wish or two or three**_

 _ **I'm on the job, you big nabob**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

 _ **You ain't never...had a... friend... like...meeeeeeee! Ah ha ha! YA HA HA!**_

 _ **You ain't never had a friend like me!**_

Snow tries to collect all of the treasure but when Sonic sucks all of the things he summoned into the lamp after finishing the song, leaving an 'applause' sign which the carpet claps at.

* * *

 **I don't own the song.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen! The character that is playing as Genie is...SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!**


	6. Silver becomes a Prince

**07/31/15**

 **16 Reviews, 9 Favs, 10 Followers.**

 **Sorry, guys. I know I'm putting more chapters but I can't help it. Forgive me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Snow sees that her vest is empty and she growled under her breath for being so close to collecting treasure for herself.

"So what will it be, master?" Sonic asked.

"So, you are gonna grant any wishes I want right?" Silver asked him.

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos" Sonic imitates William F. Buckley.

"Like?" Silver asked.

"Rule number one, I can't kill anyone" Sonic slices off his own head, "So don't ask" he puts his head back in place, "Rule number 2. I can't make anyone fall in love with someone else. MWAH! You little punim, there" His head turns into lips and give Silver a smooch. He then lies down flat and turns into a zombie, imitating Peter Lorre, "Rule number 3! I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture and I don't like doing it!" he grabs Silver and shouts. He then turns normal but gigantic, "Other than that, you got it!"

Silver and Snow was plotting something, "Hmm…."

"Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes? Some all powerful genie. can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Snow. He probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we got to have to find a way out of here" Silver said and is about to leave with Snow and Carpet when Sonic stomps in front of them with his shoe.

"Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden walking out on me? I don't think so, not right now!" he talks like Robert de Niro.

"YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!" Sonic yelled out.

Silver and Snow sat down on the carpet and Sonic joined them

"In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" he makes several arms and then makes the carpet fly out of the cave.

* * *

At the Palace, the Sultan and Blaze had a talk with Mephiles.

"Mephiles, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service. From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me before they are beheaded"

"I assure you your highness it won't happen again" Mephiles said and bows to the sultan.

Blaze did not look at them and she was not in a good mood this morning.

"Blaze, Mephiles now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" The Sultan said.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess" Mephiles said, about to kiss her hand but she yanks it away.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you" Blaze glared at Mephiles.

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Blaze, getting back to this suitor business" The Sultan said but sees she's walking away, "Blaze? Blaze!" the Sultan ran after her.

Mephiles smile turns into an angry frown, "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

"When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you. D'oh! To think-…we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives!" Jet yelled after imitating Blaze.

"No, Jet. Only until she finds a chump husband" Mephiles said, going to the balcony, "Then she'll have us banished-….or beheaded!" Mephiles said and held his throat.

"EWWWW!" both said in disgust.

Then Jet had an idea, "Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Mephiles? What if you were the chump husband?"

"What?" Mephiles looks at him as if it was an insult.

"Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become sultan!" Jet continued.

"Oh! Marry the shrew? I become sultan. The idea has merit!" Mephiles grinned. He sat at the Sultan's throne.

"Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Kersplat!" Jet jumped down to the floor.

"Ahahahahaha! Jet, I love the way your foul little mind works" Mephiles cackled out loud.

They both laughed sinisterly in the throne room.

* * *

At the desert near the palm trees and lake, the magic carpet was flying down to the location.

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop" Sonic as a stewardess said. The carpet stops as they land and let Silver and Snow off.

"Thank you. Good bye, good bye. Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?" Sonic asked as he turns back to normal.

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes" Silver said.

"Did mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" Sonic held one finger up but Silver pushes it away.

"No, I never really wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own" Silver chuckled.

Sonic's jaw drops and he turns into a sheep, "Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies" he said sourly to Silver.

"Fair deal" Silver said and puts his finger on his chin to think, even the carpet did the same as him, "So three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for?" he asked Sonic.

Sonic was surprised by that question, "Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case, ah, forget it" he looks away.

"What? No tell me" Silver pleaded.

Sonic sighs in defeat, "Freedom"

"You are a prisoner?" Silver asked, holding the lamp.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig. Phenomenal cosmic powers!" he grows gigantic and his voice echoes. He then shrinks down into the lamp.

"Itty bitty living space" his voice was high-pitched inside the lamp.

"Oh, Sonic. That's terrible" Silver said.

"But, oh-….to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?" To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. Its not gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus" Sonic tells him about many things being free and sat down.

"Why not?" Silver asked.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened" Sonic said.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free" Silver said.

Sonic's head turns into Pinocchio's with a long nose, "Uh huh. Yeah right?" he asked.

Silver pushes his nose in and Sonic's head turns normal, "No, really I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free" Silver said, holding out his hand as a deal to Sonic.

"Well, here's hopin'. Okay" Sonic shakes hands with Silver, "Let's make some magic! So how about it? What do you want most?" Sonic asked him.

"Well…. uh, there's this girl" Silver said.

"EHHHH! WRONG! I can't make anyone fall in love you know" Sonic shouted, his chest showing a heart with a cross.

"But Sonic. She's smart, and fun, and…." Silver leaning on the palm tree with his shoulder.

"Pretty" Sonic guessed.

"Beautiful!" Silver corrected him, "She's got these eyes and this purple fur and hair. Wow, and her smile" he sighs dreamily about her.

"Ami. C'est l'amour" Sonic said, sitting in a Paris style cafe with Snow and Carpet.

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a-…..hey, can you make me a prince?" Silver got an idea, asking Sonic.

Sonic appeared with a 'Royal Recipes' book, "Let's see here. Uh, chicken a'la king? Nope. Alaskan king crab? Ow, I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad? Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince. Now is that is an official wish? Say the magic words!" Sonic said to Silver.

"Sonic, I wish you make me a prince!" Silver said excited.

"Whooohoooo!" Sonic cheered wildly to grant Silver's wish. He summons a changing closet room, "First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches….what are we trying to say….beggar? No! Let's work with me here" Sonic becomes a fashion-maker, snapping his fingers to make a prince outfit for Silver. He got a white outfit with a cape with blue underside, golden brims and a turban with a blue feather.

"Awesome! I like it! Muy macho!" Sonic said. Silver checks himself in the mirror.

"Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. Excuse me, kitty girl! Aqui, over here!" Sonic claps his hands to make the carpet take Snow onboard.

"Here she comes! And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah than riding your very own brand new camel! Watch out, it spits!" Sonic turns Snow into a camel.

"Hmmm, not enough" he thinks for a second and turns her into a horse.

 **"*NEIGH*"**

"Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" Sonic repeatedly turns Snow into: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and a '57 Cadillac, with license plate 'SNOW 1' and back to normal.

"Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo! Whoa!" Sonic turns Snow into an elephant. The carpet gets free from Snow's new form.

"Talk about your trunk space, check this action out!" Sonic said. Snow sees her reflection and trumpets in fear and climbs up a tree, only to bend it since she's big.

"Snow, you look good" Silver said and held up her trunk. But Snow frowns.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your turban, kid! Because we're gonna make you a star!" Sonic uses some more magic.


	7. prince Sifal Qunfud

**08/01/15**

 **20 Reviews, 13 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **NOTE: In the movie, there was a cameo of Beast from Beauty and the Beast. He appears in the part where Sultan builds a tower with animal toys.  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Sultan was putting some animal toys together to make a tower. He carefully placed one by one on each other. That is until Mephiles comes in and it collapses.

"Sire! I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter"

"Awk! Problem with your daaaaughter!" Jet squawks.

"Oh, really?" The Sultan asked.

"If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her" Mephiles unrolls a scroll.

"But Blaze hated all those suitors" the Sultan said, taking out a cracker to feed Jet with, but the green parrot closed his beak and the Sultan holds it back.

"How could I choose someone she hates?" the Sultan asked Mephiles. Jet is relieved but the Sultan shoves the cracker into his mouth again.

"Not to worry, my liege. There is more. If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to...hmm...interesting" Mephiles read through the scroll.

"What?...Who?" the Sultan asked.

"The Royal vizier, that would be...me" Mephiles smirks.

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure" the Sultan takes out a monocle and reads the scroll but Mephiles pulls it back.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord" Mephiles holds his snake-staff out to hypnotize the Sultan again.

"Yes...desperate measures..." the Sultan said in a monotone.

"You will order the princess to marry me" Mephiles said.

"I...will order...the princess to...But you are so old" the Sultan snaps out of it and pushed the staff away from his face.

"THE PRINCESS WILL MARRY ME!" Mephiles puts his snake-staff roughly in the Sultan's face.

"The Princess will...huh? What was that? That Music" the Sultan came out of the trance and runs to the balcony, seeing a parade.

"Ah, Mephiles, you got to see this!" The Sultan said.

Sonic was disguised as a parade leader and several marchers following him. The sword men was also singing.

 _ **Make way for Prince Sifal!**_

 _ **Say Hey! It's Prince Sifal!**_

 _ **Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,**_

 _ **Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,**_

 _ **Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!**_

 _ **Make way, here he comes,**_

 _ **Ring bells, bang the drums.**_

 _ **You're gonna love this guy**_

Major Sonic began singing and jumps among people, stuffing a fire eater's sticks and lifting up two drinking men, even hitting the same seller that tried to cut off Blaze's hand belly. He then showed Silver riding on elephant Snow.

 _ **Prince Sifal, fabulous he, Sifal Qunfud!**_

 _ **Genuflect, show some respect**_

 _ **Down on one knee**_

Silver smirks showing a shining toothy smirk. Jet began dancing to the song but Mephiles glares at him. Sonic runs behind some men like a wheelbarrow and pile them up on each other to land on Snow's head.

 _ **Now try your best to stay calm**_

 _ **Brush up your Sunday Salaam**_

 _ **And come and meet his spectacular coterie!**_

 _ **Prince Sifal, mighty is he, Sifal Qunfud!**_

 _ **Strong as ten regular men, definitely**_

He then makes Silver strong to carry all these men. Sonic then turns into an old hedgehog similar to Chuck.

 **"He faced the galloping hordes"** he said in an old man voice.

He then turns into a kid with toy-sword, **"A hundred bad guys with swords"** he said in a high-pitched voice.

He then turns to an obese man, **"Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Sifal!"** the crowd began singing as well. Blaze came from her balcony and saw this all.

Then a chorus men carried golden camels.

 _ **He's got seventy-five golden camels!**_

 **"Don't they look Lovely June?"** Sonic appeared as a commentator.

A chorus of women had many purple peacocks.

 _ **Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**_

 **"Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!"** He appeared as a female reporter. Then it shows a gorilla balloon.

 _ **When it comes to exotic type mammals**_

 _ **Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you**_

 _ **It's a world class menagerie!**_

He turns into a leopard cub and a goat to the fox boy and the rabbit girl.

He then goes up to the level to a house and becomes a belly-dancer woman, with the three girls from earlier.

 _ **Prince Sifal, Handsome is he, Sifal Qunfud!**_

 _ **There's no question this Sifal's alluring**_

 _ **That physique, how can I speak**_

 _ **Never ordinary, never boring**_

 _ **Weak at the knee**_

 _ **Everything about the man just plain impresses**_

 _ **Well, get on out in that square**_

 _ **He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder**_

 _ **Adjust your veil and prepare**_

 _ **He's about to pull my heart asunder**_

 _ **To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Sifal!**_

 _ **And I absolutely love the way he dresses!**_

He sang along with the Harem girls and makes Silver buff briefly but he turns slim again, blowing a kiss at the Harem girls which made them swoon and faint in Sonic's arms. Blaze shook her head.

 _ **He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!**_

 _ **(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)**_

 _ **And to view them, he charges no fee!**_

 _ **(He's generous, so generous)**_

 _ **He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!**_

 _ **(Proud to work for him)**_

 _ **They bow to his whim, love serving him**_

 _ **They're just lousy with loyalty to Sifal! Prince Sifal!**_

The Sultan's guards and the people singed and danced along. Silver threw some coins to the poor people. The parade was going up the Palace and the Sultan ran down to open the ports, but Mephiles closes it. But the parade came in still. Various figures appeared from animals, music instruments, cookers, bakers fakirs.

Mephiles pushed the door aside when he got hit a moment ago against the wall, even Jet was flat against the wall too.

 _ **Prince Sifal!**_

 _ **Amorous he! Sifal Qunfud!**_

 _ **Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!**_

 _ **And that, good people, is why**_

 _ **He got dolled up and dropped by**_

 _ **With sixty elephants, llamas galore**_

 _ **With his bears and lions**_

 _ **A brass band and more**_

 _ **With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**_

 _ **His birds that warble on key**_

 _ **Make way for Prince Sifal!**_

Sonic slides into the lamp underneath Silver's turban hat while Mephiles and the Sultan didn't notice. Mephiles was pushing away the crowd and loses the port.

Silver stands on the flying carpet and flies to the Sultan and bows.

"Magnificant! That was marvelous!" the Sultan claps his hands.

Silver clears his throat to speak clearly to him, "Your majesty. I am journeyed afar to seek your daughter's hand"

"Prince Sifal Qunfud! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you. This is my royal vizier, Jafar. He's delighted too" the Sultan introduced Silver to Mephiles.

"Ecstatic. I'm afraid, Prince Sifify" Mephiles said.

"Sifal" Silver corrected him.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expected to-…" he was cut out by the Sultan.

"...by Allah, this is quite a remarkable device. I don't suppose I might..." the Sultan looks at the carpet, and it tugs his whiskers into a mustache.

"Why certainly your majesty. Allow me" Silver lets the Sultan up on the carpet.

But Mephiles pinned it down by his snake-staff, "Sire, I must advise against this"

"Oh, button up, Mephiles. Learn to have a little fun" the Sultan chuckled, kicked away the staff as the carpet flies in full speed. Jet bopped down the staff repeatedly to the floor. The Sultan and the carpet flew high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Snow, scaring her.

"Just….Where did you say you were from?" Mephiles asked with a glare on his face at Silver.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure" Silver smiled but Mephiles did not.

"Try me" Mephiles said. Jet climbs up on the staff. But then the Sultan came with the carpet.

"Look out Polly!" he screamed. They all dodged in time but Jet flied away from the carpet until it zooms underneath him. He wipes his forehead but crashes into a pillar. Then small sultans on carpets says have a cracker repeatedly.

The Sultan made a final approach on the carpet, "Out of the way, I'm coming in to land! Mephiles, watch this!" the Sultan shouted as he began to land.

"Spectacular, your highness" Mephiles said.

"Ooh, lovely. Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it" the Sultan said. The Carpet walks over dizzily to Snow who catches him with her trunk.

"This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well. If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Blaze after all" the Sultan whispered to Mephiles.

"I don't trust him" Mephiles said.

But the Sultan scoffs at Mephiles' thought, "Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Mephiles, I'm an excellent judge of character"

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...not!" Jet shouted from recovering. Blaze walked in quietly and the boys didn't realize she's watching them.

"Blaze will like this one" the Sultan said.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like princess Blaze" Silver smirked.

But Mephiles cuts in between them, "Your highness, no! I must intercede on Blaze's behalf. This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Mephiles said. Blaze was getting mad by hearing this.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Sifal Qunfud. Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter" Silver pulled Mephiles' goatee and talked to the Sultan. Then Blaze yelled at them, "How dare you!" They all looked at her surprised.

"All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" she said and storms out.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Sifal. Just give Blaze time to cool down" the Sultan said and walks out with Silver.

"I think it's time we say good bye to Prince Sifify" Mephiles said sinisterly.

* * *

 **I don't own the song.**


	8. Magic Carpet Ride

**08/02/15**

 **24 Reviews, 14 Favs, 11 Followers.**

 **Bad news. Cecil the 13 year-old lion was shot and killed after Walter Palmer, an American recreational** **big-game hunter, had wounded him with an arrow!**

 **I'm so pissed off! I hate it when hunters go on the hunt to kill wild animals and sometimes use the animals' skin for taxidermy art. If it keeps doing that for years in the future it can lead to possible extinctions of the animals. :(**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver, Snow, Sonic and the carpet were at the courtyard that night.

"What am I going to do? Blaze won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish" Silver sighs in despair.

Snow tried desperately to open a tuna can but due to being an elephant she couldn't each time she crushed the cans and throws them to a pile.

Sonic was playing a game of chess with the Carpet, "So move" Sonic said. The Carpet knocked away a black piece of the board.

"Oh, that's a good move" He then imitates Rodney Dangerfield, "I can't believe it. I lost to a rug" He said.

"Sonic, I need help" Silver said to him.

Sonic appeared as Jack Nicholson, "Alright sparky here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it?" he said to him.

"What?" Silver asked him.

Sonic appeared normal with a chalkboard, "Tell her...the TRUTH!" he turns the table to show the text 'truth', but Silver wipes it away.

"No way! If Blaze found out that I'm some crummy street hedgehog she'd laughed at me" Silver said, putting back his turban hat on his head.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" Sonic said. Silver pulled the chain to turn off the light, Sonic appeared with the real turban.

"Silver, all joking aside, you really got to be yourself" Sonic said.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be. Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident. How do I look?" Silver said, folding his cape.

"Like a Prince" Sonic sighs sadly. He watches Silver flying on the carpet to fly up to Blaze's balcony.

 **xxx**

Blaze was resting on her bed feeling down and bored. Asim was feeling sad for her that she has one more day left before she has to marry a prince without rejection.

"Princess Blaze?" Silver's voice came. Asim growls at him.

"Who is there?" Blaze asked.

"It's me, Prince Sifal, Uh...Prince Sifal Qunfud" Silver deepens his voice.

"I don't want to see you" Blaze looked away in anger.

"But-but Blaze give me a chance" Silver begged. But Asim growls at him again.

"Just leave me alone!" Blaze said angrily.

"Down kitty!" Silver said to Asim who threatens him.

 **xxx**

Under the balcony, Sonic and the Carpet listened to it all.

"How's our beau doing?" Sonic asked. Carpet made a cut throat sign and Sonic face-palms.

 **xxx**

"That's a good kitty. Down kitty" Silver waved his turban at Asim. Suddenly, Blaze looks at him and sees something familiar, "Wait! Do I know you?" she asked and Asim moves away.

"Uh, no no!" Silver puts the turban back on to hide his forelocks.

"You remind me of someone I met in the market place" Blaze said. Sonic appeared as a bee near Silver.

"I have servants that go to the market place for me. Why I even have servants who go to the market place for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met" Silver lied.

"No, I guess not" Blaze said a bit disappointed.

"Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything-…..pick a feature!" Sonic whispered.

Silver clears his throat, "Um, princess Blaze…you're very…."

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Sonic whispered.

"Punctual" Silver uttered.

"Punctual?" Blaze turned with a confused look.

"Oops sorry" Sonic smiled nervously.

"Beautiful" Silver changed his word.

"Hmm, I'm rich too you know" Blaze smiled sweetly.

"Yeah" Silver was in a trance from that gorgeous smile of the princess.

"The daughter of an sultan" Blaze walked up to him.

"I know" Silver said.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry" Blaze was close to him smiling sweetly still. Silver became slightly shy.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me" Silver said shyly.

"Warning, warning!" Sonic shouted quietly in Silver's ear and flies away.

"A Prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" Blaze's words became like an insult by pulling his turban and cape.

"Mayday, mayday!" Sonic got his back on fire and crashes.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" Blaze said and turns away.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Sonic asked him.

"Buzz off now" Silver said to Sonic.

"Okay, fine. But remember-….bee yourself!" Sonic hides in the lamp underneath Silver's turban.

"Yeah right" Silver said and pulls down his turban hat to hide the lamp.

That made Blaze turn around, "What?"

"Uh….. you're right" Silver sighs in disappointment, "You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice" he said.

Blaze and Asim look at each other in confusion.

"I'll go now" Silver walks off the edge of the balcony.

"NO!" Blaze panicked.

"What? What?" Silver's head poked out again.

"How…..How are you doing that?" Blaze asked him and looks down to what he's doing.

Silver was on the flying carpet and flies up to her, "It's the magic carpet"

"It's lovely" Blaze said, allowing the carpet to kiss her hand.

"You don't want to come for a ride don't you?" Silver asked her, "We can gather around the palace. See the world" he said.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Silver reaches his hand out.

Something made Blaze remember that same sentence from the boy in the market place, "What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" Silver asked again smiling.

"Yes" Blaze accepted his question, she takes his hand and they started their ride. Asim watches them leave the Palace in the night of Agrabah.

"Whoa…" Blaze holds onto Silver's shoulder. Silver began singing a song for her.

 _ **I can show you the world.**_

 _ **Shining, shimmering, splendid.**_

 _ **Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

He hands her a flower as they flew down the street and then up in the sky

 _ **I can open your eyes**_

 _ **Take you wonder by wonder**_

 _ **Over, sideways and under**_

 _ **On a magic carpet ride**_

Silver and Blaze were higher up in the sky among the clouds.

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **A new fantastic point of view**_

 _ **No one to tell us no**_

 _ **Or where to go**_

 _ **Or say we're only dreaming**_

Silver sang and Blaze joined the song.

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **A dazzling place I never knew**_

 _ **But when I'm way up here**_

 _ **It's crystal clear**_

 _ **That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

Blaze sang with a beautiful singing voice.

 _ **Now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

They flew near some birds and shock one.

 _ **Unbelievable sights**_

 _ **Indescribable feeling**_

 _ **Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

 _ **Through an endless diamond sky,**_

 _ **A whole new world**_

They both dive down in the Nile river in Egypt.

 _ **Don't you dare close your eyes,**_

 _ **A hundred thousand things to see.**_

 _ **Hold your breath- it gets better**_

 _ **I'm like a shooting star**_

 _ **I've come so far**_

 _ **I can't go back to where I used to be**_

They flew past the sphinx and startled him, causing the sphinx to lose the nose.

 _ **Every turn a surprise**_

 _ **With new horizons to pursue**_

 _ **(Every moment red-letter)**_

 _ **I'll chase them anywhere**_

 _ **There's time to spare**_

 _ **Let me share this whole new world with you**_

They came to a herd of wild horses after passing the pyramids and Blaze pets one of them. They soon came to Greece.

 _ **A whole new World,**_

 _ **A whole new World**_

 _ **That's where we'll be**_

 _ **A thrilling chase**_

 _ **A wondrous place**_

 _ **For you and me**_

They finished singing with the carpet touching the water. It then shows that they are at China where fireworks were fired into the sky. Silver and Blaze were sitting on the roof with the carpet.

"It's all so magical" Blaze said.

"Yeah" Silver smiled.

"It's an shame that Snow would miss this" Blaze said.

"Nah, she hates fireworks. She doesn't really like flying either. That is...oh no! " Silver and the Carpet realizes that she knew.

Blaze pulled his turban off, "You are the boy from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" she asked him seriously.

"Blaze I'm sorry" Silver said.

"Do you think I was stupid?" Blaze asked again.

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure out?" Blaze threw the turban back to him.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant" Silver said nervously.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth" Blaze asked him, crossing her arms.

"The truth?" Silver asked, he looks at the Carpet who gives a sign of hope.

"The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. But I am really a Prince" Silver lied.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Blaze asked.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" Silver asked, his feather on his turban fell down.

"Not that strange" Blaze said and flips up the feather. She then cuddles with Silver.

Later they arrived back at the Palace where Silver allows Blaze to step off the carpet to the balcony.

"Good night my handsome Prince" Blaze said.

"Good night my princess" Silver said. They lean in to kiss but the carpet makes Silver bump into Blaze's lips. After the short kiss they pull away for air.

Blaze walks away slowly but looks at him briefly before going in.

* * *

 **I don't own the song.**


	9. Mephiles the Traitor

**08/02/15**

 **28 Reviews, 15 Favs, 12 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yes!" Silver fell back on the carpet and glides down slowly to the grass.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right" Silver said, looking at Blaze's balcony. Then suddenly four sets of hands grabs him.

"Hey! What? Snow! SNOW!" Silver shouted. He sees elephant Snow inside a net.

The guards wrapped a cloth on Silver's mouth to shut him up.

"Hold him!" the guard tells them and puts the chain shackles on Silver's ankles. The Carpet tries to stop the guards but one managed to tie the Carpet on the tree.

While Silver keeps struggling, a staff slams on the ground near him and he looks up to see it was Mephiles.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Sifify. Make sure he's never found" Mephiles stepped in front of Silver.

"Mephiles, urgh!" Silver shouted muffled and got knocked out. They carried him at the cliffs and threw him into the sea.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Razoul laughed evilly.

Silver sank into the bottom and the lamp fell out from the turban as it landed nearby. Silver saw this and struggles to get to it, but the weight of the chain-ball prevents him and he passes out and fell. But luckily the lamp glides into his hands and he rubs it. Sonic came out like if he was taking a shower.

"Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp" he said and squeaks a rubber-ducky. He then sees Silver, "Hello? Silver?" Sonic gasped and his bath supplies disappears, "Silver! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Sonic I want you to save my life." Got it? Okay. C'mon Silver!" Sonic tried to wake him up to say the word, but Silver is passed out and he's drowning quickly.

"I'll take that as a yes! WONGA! WONGA! Up scope!" he turns into a submarine and flies up with Silver to the surface. Sonic's genie tail creates a water-tornado right when he emerged out from the water. He even removed the ankle-shackles and cloth off of Silver so that he can move and breathe for air. He coughed hard and spits water out.

"Don't scare me like that" Sonic said to Silver.

Silver stops coughing and turns to Sonic, "Sonic...Thanks for saving me" he hugged him.

"No problem, Silver" Sonic picked him up and puts him on his shoulders for a ride, "Hang on tight" he told him and flies to the palace.

* * *

Blaze was brushing her hair while humming 'A whole new world'. Then the Sultan appeared at the door.

"Oh, Father. I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy" Blaze said cheerfully.

"You should be Blaze. I have chosen a husband for you" the Sultan said in a monotone voice.

"What?" Blaze said.

"You shall marry Mephiles" the Sultan said and Mephiles was shown.

Blaze gasped in horror when Mephiles walks up to her, taking her hand.

"You're speechless I see, perfect for a wife" Mephiles said, but Blaze moved her arm away from him.

"I will never marry you! Father, I choose Prince Sifal" Blaze said.

"Prince Sifal left" Mephiles said.

"You better check your crystal ball again, Mephiles" it was Silver, standing near the curtains of the balcony.

"Prince Sifal!" Blaze was surprised to see him again.

"How in the..." Mephiles and Jet were surprised.

"Tell them the truth, Mephiles. You tried to have me killed!" Silver said angrily to Mephiles.

"What ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He's obviously lying" Mephiles held his snake-staff closer to the Sultan.

"Obviously lying" the Sultan said in a monotone. Silver noticed the swirls in the snake-staff's eyes.

"Father, what's wrong with you?!" Blaze shakes him.

"I know what's wrong" Silver grabbed the snake-staff and smashed it on the floor "KYAH!" the snake-staff face was destroyed and the dark magic inside it dissipates. Unable to control the Sultan.

"Huh- wha?" the Sultan has no idea what happened.

"Your highness. Mephiles has been controlling you with this" Silver gave him the destroyed staff.

"What? Mephiles, you TRAITOR!" the Sultan was not happy at this.

"Your highness, all this can be explained" Mephiles chuckled nervously and backs away.

"Guards! GUARDS!" the Sultan yelled as Silver and Blaze approaches Mephiles.

"Well, that's it. We're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead" Jet said sarcastically, but Mephiles sees the lamp in Silvers turban but he got grabbed by two guards.

"Arrest Mephiles at once!" the Sultan yelled.

Then Mephiles takes out a vial, "This is not done yet, boy!" he throws the vial at the floor to make smoke appear.

When the smoke cleared, Mephiles and Jet were gone. Blaze and Silver coughed from the smoke.

"Find him, search everywhere!" the Sultan yelled, the guards ran away to find Mephiles.

"Are you okay, Blaze?" Silver asked her.

"Yes" Blaze said

"Mephiles, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-…" the Sultan said, noticing Silver and Blaze together, "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor? Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't-…I'll leave that to my-…. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!" the Sultan said cheerfully.

"Sultan?" Silver asked him.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs" the Sultan continued. Silver became concerned about this.

 **xxx**

With Mephiles, he was at his secret lair. Jet was flying around in panic.

"We gotta get outta here! We gotta get-…. I gotta start packing, your highness. Only Essentials" Jet said and starts packing. Mephiles was smiling broadly.

"Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives and how about this picture? I don't know-…I think I'm making a weird face in it" Jet packed his stuff until he heard Mephiles laughing maniacally.

"Oh, boy-…he's gone nuts. He's cracked" he flies down and knocks his forehead.

"Mephiles! Mephiles! Get a grip, Mephiles!" Jet said until he got grabbed roughly by the throat, "Good grip"

"Prince Sifal is nothing more than that ragged urchin Silver! He has the lamp, Jet" Mephiles said.

"Why that miserable-….." Jet asked.

"But you are going to relieve him of it!" Mephiles glared at him.

"Me?" Jet asked.

* * *

The next day at the palace, Silver was standing outside of the entrance thinking of what the Sultan has told him.

"Sultan? They want to make me a sultan?" Silver said to himself, Sonic then came out of the lamp by Silver's hand.

"Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Sonic turned into a one man band. But he stops when Silver had his head down. He scratches his head for an idea and flies after him.

"Silver! You just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" Sonic asked him but Silver didn't answer. He then takes out a script of 'Arabian Nights'.

"Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the genie". Anytime" Sonic whispered.

"Sonic, I can't" Silver sighs.

"Sure you can. You just go "Genie, I wish you free." Sonic uses Silver like a ventriloquist dummy.

"I'm serious!" Silver elbow punched Sonic to stop it.

"Look, I'm sorry-….I really am. But they want to make me sultan-…no! They want to make Prince Sifal sultan. Without you, I'm just Silver" Silver said.

"But Silver, you won" Sonic said.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince? What if Blaze finds out? I'll lose her. Sonic, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free" Silver said with his head down.

"Fine, I understand" Sonic said, shrinking down for his genie tail to get sucked into the lamp, "After all you lied to everyone and say, I'm getting to be left out now. Now, if you'll excuse me, master" he slipped into the lamp.

"Sonic, I'm sorry" Silver tried to apologize. But Sonic blew raspberry at him.

"Well fine! Stay in there!" Silver shouted, putting a pillow over it. He then sees elephant Snow and Carpet disgusted over his behavior.

"What are you guys looking at?" He asked them.

"Look, I-…I'm sorry. Wait, Snow-… wait-…I'm sorry, I didn't-…wait, c'mon" Silver called out but they were gone. He sighs deeply and thinks for a minute, "What am I doing? Sonic is right, I got to tell Blaze the truth" Silver said.

"Sifal, Oh Sifal will you come here?" Blaze's voice appeared.

"Well, here it goes" Silver said and takes his turban but forgot his lamp. He puts the turban on his head, "Blaze, where are you?"

Jet disguised as a flamingo clears his throat to imitate as Blaze, "Out in the menagerie. Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Silver walks past him which he didn't notice.

"Hehehe…." Jet chuckled and turned his head to the flamingo, "You got a problem, pinchy?!" he whacks the flamingo aside and it fell in the water.

"Jerk" Jet scoffed and heads inside the entrance, "Hahahaha!" he tossed the disguise aside and grabs the lamp underneath the pillow.

"Boy, Mephiles is gonna be happy to see you" he said and imitates as Mephiles, "Excellent work, Jet"

"No, go on" he said normally to himself before imitating as Mephiles again, "No really. I want to scale you that you are eleven"

"Oh, Mephiles! You're too kind! I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!" Jet said normally and flies out the window, carrying the lamp with his feet.


	10. Sonic's new master

**08/03/15**

 **36 Reviews, 15 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **Okay, this time I won't add Jafar's song. I know I got carried away with putting the songs because I wasn't thinking. But the songs sometimes help with the story so that I won't have to make the chapters too short.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the outside gate of the palace, the people of Agrabah are gathered around to hear the news from the Sultan that is standing on the balcony.

"People of Agrabah! My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" the Sultan said.

Blaze was peaking a bit through the curtains when she heard Silver calling out her name.

"Blaze?"  
"Sifal where have you been?" Blaze asked and goes downstairs

"There's something l gotta tell you" Silver said but Blaze grabbed his arm and brings him upstairs.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for Father's announcement" Blaze said cheerfully.

"Wait! Blaze, listen! Please!" Silver tries to get her attention but she fixed his turban hat.

"Go out now" Blaze and pushed Silver out through the curtains.

"Prince Sifal Qunfud!" the Sultan announces. The crowd cheered as Silver waved nervously.

"Oh, boy" Silver said.

 **xxx**

While the crowd is cheering for Silver, Mephiles is looking out the window and watched the whole thing.

"Look at them, cheering at that pipsqueak!" Jet said.

Mephiles grinned sinisterly and rubs the lamp, "Let them cheer" he saw Sonic come out from it.

"You know, Silver. I'm getting really...I don't think you're him" Sonic realizes it's not Silver, "Tonight be part of Silver will be played by a tall dark sinister ugly hedgehog" he looks at Mephiles.

Then Mephiles pushed him to the floor, "I'm your master now!"

"I was afraid of that" Sonic said.

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high. As sultan!" Mephiles orders Sonic to grant his wish.

 **xxx**

Dark clouds surrounds the palace and strong weather. The roof of the balcony flew off and the Sultan hovered in the air.

"What is happening? What is happening? Whoa wow!" the Sultan's clothes except his underwear goes to Mephiles.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mephiles! You vile betrayer!" the Sultan glared.

"Sultan vile betrayer to you!" Jet said.

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that!" Silver removes his turban to get the lamp but it wasn't there, "The lamp" he gasped.

"Hahahaha! Finders keepers, Sifily" Mephiles cackled.

They turned to see a gigantic Sonic picking up the whole palace. Silver whistled for the Carpet who flies up to him. The crowd ran away from the giant Sonic.

"Sonic! No!" Silver screamed to him.

"I'm sorry pal, I got a new master now" Sonic said, placing the palace on a cliff.

"No…" Silver gasped.

"Mephiles! I order you to stop!" the feline Sultan said.

"Oh but it's not your orders now, my orders. Finally you will bow to me!" Mephiles said.

"We will never bow to you!" Blaze said stubbornly

"Why am I not surprised?" Jet blabbered.

"If you won't bow before a Sultan! Then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in THE WORLD!" Mephiles shouted. Sonic holds one hand for his eyes and a finger at Mephiles to transform him.

"SONIC! STOP!" Silver tried to stop him, but too late. Sonic has already turned Mephiles into a sorcerer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, warm Agrabah welcome for Sorcerer Mephiles!" Jet said.

Mephiles then got a new outfit and a new snake-staff with an open mouth, "Now where were we? Ah yes, abject humiliation!" he zaps Blaze and the Sultan to make them bow. Then Asim tries to attack him.

"Down boy!" he zaps the tiger and turns him to a tiger cub.

"Meow"

"Oh, princess" Mephiles held her chin up, "There's someone I'm dying to introduce you to-…."

"Mephiles! Get your hands off of her right now!" Silver on the carpet dives down to stop him.

"Prince Sifal. Yes it is him princess, say hello to him" he zaps him with his staff.

"Aaahh!" Silver falls down and can't move.

"Yes, it is he but not as you know him" Mephiles said and brings Blaze close to Silver. He then makes the aura around Blaze disappear.

"Say hello to true Prince Sifal!" he zaps Silver back to his normal outfit.

"Or should we say Silver?" Jet cackled.

Silver looks down at himself that he's back as the real Silver himself.

"Sifal?" Blaze gasped.

"Blaze, I tried to tell you, I'm just a-…." he was cut off by Mephiles.

"Well it's time to say good bye Silver, along with your kitty!" he said and turns Snow back to a non-mobian white cat and sends them both into a tower. The Carpet goes after them as Mephiles sends it away like a golf-ball. Sonic looks down in despair.

"Good bye see ya!" Jet waved.

"Ex-Prince Sifal! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHHAHAHAHAHA!" Mephiles cackled evilly as Blaze and the Sultan kneels down in fear.

* * *

The tower was thrown into the snowy mountains of the Himalayas. The top was broken apart while the half piece of the tower rolled down in the snow.

Silver rolled out from the tower and shivered by the cold breeze, "Snow? SNOW!" he called out for his cat.

"Meow….meow….." his ears perk up when he heard the sound and digs up the snow to get his cat out of there.

"Oh, this is all my fault-…..I should have freed Sonic when I had the chance" he said and found his cat in the snow.

"Snow! Are you okay?" he held her in his vest to warm her up.

"M-m-m-ee-ooww….." Snow shivered and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I made a mess of everything, somehow. I gotta go back and set things right" he said and walks through the snow weather until he steps on the frozen carpet, "Carpet!"

He tries to pull the Carpet out of the snow but realized that it's stuck underneath the tower column.

"Snow, start digging!" he tells Snow to start digging under the tower. After a couple of digging, Silver stopped and sees the tower moving. He runs and grabs Snow to get out of the way but it leads him to the edge, he looks back that he's gonna get killed.

"Meow!" Snow screeched in fear.

But Silver sees a window on the tower and quickly measures the angle of where the window will roll. Wasting no time he gets at the spot that the window will roll onto and it rolled on Silver and Snow.

They are unharmed by the window as the tower fell down into the gorge.

"Yeah! Alright!" Silver cheered.

"Meow…" Snow was gripping onto Silver's forelocks; she looked petrified as stone and fell down. Silver shook his head and carries Snow in his arms.

The Carpet was okay and Silver jumps on him, "Alright Carpet, back to Agrabah! Let's go!" he said and the Carpet flies back to Agrabah.


	11. Mephiles' throne

**08/04/15**

 **39 Reviews, 15 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Agrabah, the Palace was now on top of the mountains and the sky was blood red with red lightning strikes as thunder.

Inside the Palace, the throne room was now Mephiles'. A cobra head of the throne chair and piles of treasure and gold around the area. The Sultan was dressed like a marionette puppet while Jet shoved crackers into his mouth.

"Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker! Shove 'em all right down your throat! Here, have lots!" he yelled at the Sultan while stuffing crackers. Mephiles laughed at this but Blaze did not.

"Stop it! Mephiles leave him alone!" Blaze begged.

"Very well. Jet, that's enough" Mephiles said.

Jet stops and flies away.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this" Mephiles has the chain shackles on Blaze's wrists while she has an apple in her hands. Mephiles takes a bite on the apple and talks with his mouthful which spits on Blaze's face but she growled lowly and wipes it off, "A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world" he makes the chains become a crown.

"What do you say my dear, with you as my queen?" Mephiles asked him.

Blaze takes a wine glass and throws wine at him, "Never!" she shouted.

"Urgh! I'll teach you some respect!" he rises up in anger, about to slap her and Blaze stumbles on the floor and broke the vase. But Mephiles didn't and looks at Sonic looking sad which Mephiles doesn't care.

"Sonic, I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Blaze to fall desperately in love with me" Mephiles grinned.

Blaze gasped at this.

 **xxx**

Outside the palace, Silver was riding on the Carpet and sees Agrabah but the Palace was missing and that it's on the top of the mountains.

"Don't worry, Blaze! I'm coming!" he said and the Carpet flies up to the palace.

 **xxx**

"Uh, master. There are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-..." Sonic tried to tell Mephiles about the rules but got his quills pulled by Mephiles.

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid blue hedgehog! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" Mephiles yelled at him. Blaze sees Silver hiding in the window dome of the palace and he tells her to play along.

She gets up and puts the crown on, tiger cub Asim is in the cage next to her, "Mephiles! I never realized how incredibly handsome you are" Blaze said. Sonic's jaw drops in shock while Mephiles smiled.

"Much better...Now, pussycat, tell me more about...myself" Mephiles said, walking up to her.

"You are...well dressed" Blaze continued her play.

Sonic then sees Silver climbing down from the curtains and hides behind the column, Snow did the same too.

"Silver! Little buddy!" Sonic said cheerfully, but Silver tells him to be quiet and he zips his mouth like a zipper.

As Sonic goes up to him, he unzips his mouth, "Silver, I can't help you. I work for senior psychopath, now" he makes his head turn into Mephiles and then back, "What are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm a street hedgehog, remember? I'll improvise" Silver whispered and re-zips Sonic's mouth. He quietly hides in the pile of gold and spies on them.

"Go on" Mephiles said.

"And your beard...is so...twisted!" Blaze said. She has her arms around him. She pretends to twist it with her finger, but she is actually motioning for Silver to come over. Silver was tip toeing towards the lamp.

Jet sees him while eating fruit, about to alarm Mephiles, "Mephil-…mmmm!" he got silenced by Snow.

Silver hides behind the sofa to reach his hand out to grab Sonic's lamp.

"And the street hedgehog?" Mephiles asked her.

"What street hedgehog?" Blaze asked back. They were about to kiss when Snow and Jet makes the bowl fall over, Mephiles looks back but was pulled by Blaze in a forceful kiss. Silver gasped at this.

Jet and Snow stopped struggling and saw this too, "Bleah!" they both stuck their tongue out.

"That was-…." Mephiles sees Silver's reflection on the crown, "YOU!" he zaps his dark magic at Silver, sending him flown against the pile of treasure, "How many times do I have to kill you boy?!"

Blaze gasped and tries to grab Mephiles' snake-staff but he shoved her off. Silver ran up to Mephiles and grabbed the staff but Mephiles struggled.

"GET THE LAMP!" Silver tells Blaze to grab it. Blaze runs up to go get the lamp.

"No!" Mephiles pushed Silver aside and zaps Blaze, "Haha! Princess your nine lives are up!" he sealed her inside a giant hour-glass.

"BLAZE!" Silver screamed. The sand in the hourglass began to pour on her and she moved out of the way.

"Oh nice shot, Mep-….." Jet said, Snow grabs the bowl and hits Jet in the head.

 _ ***CLAAAAANNNNNGGGG***_

Right after she knocked the parrot out cold she quickly ran towards the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!" Mephiles pushed Silver off and turns Snow into a toy cat.

"SNOW!" Silver gasped. The Carpet now comes for the lamp.

"Things are unraveling fast, now boy" Mephiles zaps the lamp and unravels it, turning it into yarn. Then Silver attempts to get the lamp.

"Get the point?" Mephiles taunts him and blocks Silvers path with swords while picking up the lamp.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm just getting warmed up" he said as Silver takes a sword. Literally Mephiles spewed out fire on the swords which surrounds Silver.

"Are you afraid to fight me you cowardly snake?" Silver shouted. Mephiles then came by the flames, "A snake am I? Perhaps you will seeeeee how sssssnake like I can be!" Mephiles turned into a gigantic cobra.

Blaze was terrified by the sight of him. Snake Mephiles then makes the circle of flames into his full snake body and he snaps at Silver with his fangs ready. He tries to strike at him but Silver dodged and slashed Snake Mephiles easily.

"Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick that sword into that snake!" Sonic turned into some cheerlanders.

"You sssstay out of thisss!" Snake Mephiles hissed.

The Sonics combine back together, "Mephiles, Mephiles. He's our man if he can't do it. GREAT!" Sonic shouted.

As a distraction, Silver quickly ran as fast as he can to save Blaze from the hour-glass. Snake Mephiles saw this and almost strikes at Silver, making him drop his sword.

"SILVER!" Blaze screamed. Silver takes his sword and glides on a large ruby. Snake Mephiles breaks out from the wall and Silver stabs him in the neck.

"AAAHHH!" Snake Mephiles screamed in pain.

Silver jumps off him and ran to Blaze. The sand in the hourglass was half-way up and Blaze won't be able to breathe if the sand gets filled up along with her.

"Blaze, hang on!" he was almost there when Mephiles suddenly constricts him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Little fool, did you really think you can beat the most powerful being on Earth?!" Snake Mephiles taunts him.

"Squeeze him, Mephiles. Squeeze him like a-….AHH!" Jet was whacked by Sonic.

"Without Sonic you are nothing" Snake Mephiles said.


	12. Happy Ending

**08/04/15**

 **41 Reviews, 15 Favs, 13 Followers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver was still struggling to get free but Snake Mephiles is too strong. "Sonic?" Silver glanced at Sonic that is shrugging helplessly.

He hand an idea and glared at Snake Mephiles, "Sonic has more power than you'll ever have!" Silver shouted.

"What?!" Snake Mephiles got curious.

"He gave you the power! He can take it away from you!" Silver yelled.

"Silver, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Sonic hiding behind the column.

"That's right, Mephiles! You are just second best!" Silver shouted.

The Snake Mephiles thinks, "You're riggght. His power does exceed my own...but not for long" he slithered his way to Sonic.

"The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake" Sonic said nervously.

"SLAVE! I make my third wish, I wish to be an all-powerful GENIE!" Snake Mephiles yelled at him.

Silver heard this and Blaze is almost covered in sand as she holds her breath in.

"All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Silver" Sonic said sarcastically to Silver and zaps Mephiles.

Snake Mephiles then transformed into a sinisterly looking Genie, "YESSSSSSSSS!"

His half snake body disappears and Silver was now free. Blaze's hand was sinking in the sand.

"THE POWER!" Genie Mephiles was growing bigger and bigger as he hits the ceiling.

Silver ran up to the giant hour-glass and picks up a wooden plank to smash the glass hard to save Blaze. The pile of sand along with her slides out of the hour-glass. She gasped and coughed for air and Silver helps her up in his arms.

"THE ABSOLUTE POWER!" Genie Mephiles burst out from the roof and gets higher up in the sky with a hurricane tail.

"What have you done?!" Blaze asked Silver and held onto Silver from the gusty wind.

"Trust me!" Silver said to her.

A black lamp then appears, "THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND TO CONTROL!" Genie Mephiles yelled, creating a tiny solar system.

"Not so fast Mephiles! Are you forgetting something?!" Silver shouted to him.

"Huh?"

"You wanna to be a genie? YOU GOT IT!" Silver said.

Golden cuffs appeared on Mephiles wrists, "What?!" Mephiles gasped.

"Everything that goes with it!" Silver held his lamp and Mephiles' genie tail gets sucked in it.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOO!" Mephiles screamed as he got sucked into the lamp.

"I'm getting out of here!" Jet attempted to flee.

"Phenomenal Cosmic Powers!" Silver said as Mephiles grabs Jet.

"Come on! You're the genie, I don't want-…!" Jet got sucked in as well.

"Itty bitty living space" Silver smirked.

"Silver, you little genius you" Sonic gave Silver a noogie on his head.

Snow turned back to normal as well as did the Carpet who hugs her.

"Meow!" Snow tries to get out of the hug from the Carpet.

The Sultan picked up Asim. But when he and Blaze turned back to their normal outfits, Asim grew back to an adult and causes the Sultan to fall over. The Palace returned to its original spot.

 _"Get your blasted beak out of my face!"_ Mephiles arguing with Jet inside his lamp.

 _"Oh, shut up, you moron!"_ Jet yelled at Mephiles.

 _"Don't tell me to shut up!"_ Mephiles yelled too.

Sonic then picked up the lamp, "Allow me. Ten- thousand years in a Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" He turns to a baseball player and sends the black lamp into the desert.

"Blaze, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a Prince" Silver said sadly to Blaze. Sonic watches this moment with tearful eyes.

"I know why you did" Blaze said.

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?" Silver said, going up to her.

"Oh, that stupid law! It isn't fair. I love you" Blaze sighs.

"Silver, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you are a prince again" Sonic wipes his tear off and goes to Silver.

"But your freedom?" Silver asked him.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Silver, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked" Sonic said.

Silver held Blaze's hands together, "Blaze, I do love you. But I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not"

"I understand" Blaze said lowly.

Then Silver looks at Sonic, "Sonic, I wish for your freedom"

"One modified Prince wish coming up...Uhhh what?" Sonic just got surprised from what he just heard.

"Sonic, you are free!" Silver held up the lamp. It floated in the air and its magic surrounds Sonic.

Blaze and Silver watched how the magic began to swirl and glow around Sonic and then explodes away. His golden cuffs disappeared and his lamp's magic faded away.

He reaches for it and picks it up, "Hehehe, I'm free? I'm free! Quick wish for the Nile, Silver!" Sonic said.

"Umm, I wish for the Nile" Silver said.

"NO WAY!" Sonic shouted in Silver's face but laughed.

He then bounced around like a pinball and hugs them all.

"Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I-…" Sonic ran up in the air and packed a briefcase but looks down at Silver who held back his tears.

"Sonic. I'm...I'm gonna miss you" Silver said.

"Me too, Silver. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me" Sonic smiled and hugs him.

"That's right!" the Sultan walks up to them, "You've certainly proven your worthless part as I'm concerned. It's that law, that's the problem"

"Father?" Blaze got surprised.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy" the Sultan said. Blaze smiled widely and jumps on Silver's arms.

"Him! I choose you Silver" Blaze said.

Silver chuckled. Sonic then appeared in a Hawaiian shirt, golf-clubs and a Goofy hat.

"Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the cat?" He asked Silver and kissed Snow, then coughs out a hairball "Ooh, hairball! Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-…I AM FREE!" Sonic said cheerfully before departing into the world leaving a trail of sparkles.

 _ **A whole new world,**_

 _ **A whole new life, for you and me**_

Silver and Blaze sang shortly before sharing a kiss. They were on the Carpet and flew to the moonlight. After they disappeared, the moon shows Sonic's laughing face.

He then appeared and held the story in his hand, "Made you look!"

 **The End.**


End file.
